


Spilled Tea

by causticCalligraphist (waywardWarden)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Because underage is a no no, Cutesy shit, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Send help and booze, aged up hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardWarden/pseuds/causticCalligraphist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro, being the 20 year old stud that he is, manages to ask Honey Lemon out for tea. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a random thing I lopped off the top of my head while chatting with someone over Skype! I'm new to BH6 fic, and it's been a while- I'm rusty. Haha! Do be gentle.

A creak. A thud. A flash of blonde amidst a blur of colours, all followed by the sounds of clinking teacups against the rubber mats of Hiro's workspace. He'd seen her fight, against Yokai, and innumerable times since. Graceful, he could call her. Flippy, and whooshy, when he ran out of words and had to resort to whatever he could dredge up.

"Sorry, sorry! I just thought, you know, cooped up-"

Hiro laughed, his voice a soft and slow contrast to her quick and nigh-stammered deluge.

"Honey, it's fine. It happens."

His fingers, light, quick, began to reassemble the cups and pot onto Honey's tray.

"A few more times a week than we need, maybe, but uh. Hey! At least the place smells better, right?"

He stood and, with proffered hand, helped her back to her feet. She wasn't the short sort- especially not with the heels she normally wore- but Hiro...well, Hiro was like his brother is more ways than one. He was taller, now, so much taller. Six feet, all from that little munchkin who'd stood beside all of them that day and from then on. His messy black hair was almost always unkempt, in various degrees of bedhead to "What is formal hair care?" Of course, being as busy as he was, the mop on his head was probably the furthest from his conscious mind. Conscious, if only because of the habit he had of running his fingers through it, when he was deep in thought. He would bite his lower lip- and bare that slight little gap in his front teeth he'd always had as a kid. Tadashi was always giving him grief about it, way back.

"Hang on, let me get you something to clean yourself off with."

He slipped his lab coat off, his shoulders small and his arms thin as he tossed it somewhere towards something stable and stationary. Her eyes never left him. Tadashi had been a pretty big guy- broad shoulders, muscles, standard college fare. But Hiro? He never had time for that. He was, at best, lanky.

 He turned, pivoting on the point of one foot to turn and face somewhere else.

"Yo! Baymax! Do we still have any towels, or uh..."

Baymax shuffled over, his outer layer a colourful patchwork that told a hundred stories with nary a word.

"Yes!"

A puffed up arm was raised, a stubby digit pointed at a row of lockers against the far wall. "Memory indicates that you stuffed a small pile of seven towels into one of those lockers in an attempt to, "...stash 'em for later, buddy, in case something else spills." I think they would suit your needs."

A squishing sound as Hiro patted Baymax on the stomach. "Thanks, buddy. I think you're running pretty low on battery. Why don't you go charge up?"

"I cannot de-"

"-deactivate until-"

"-until you are-"

"are satisfied-"

"-satisfied with your care," they finished together, a faint smile on Hiro's lips as he recited the message word for word.

Baymax blinked, his photoreceptors clicking as he tilted his head at Hiro. "Are you satisfied with your care, Hiro?"

More squishing, more of that soft laugh. "Yeah, I think I'm pretty satisfied, buddy. Go rest up."

A scant few moments later and Baymax was offline, deflated, deactivated as Hiro made his way through the small jungle of electronics to the lockers Baymax had pointed out.

"Hiro, I-"

"Just hang on," he grunted, climbing over his own detritus now more than walking, "...I'll get you a towel. Heh, I should have asked Baymax which lo-"

His words were cut short as his foot caught on something- a wire, or a cable, or something else that he should have known better than to leave laying around. Crunch. Crash. Shatter. Hiro was on the ground, in a pile of his own scrap, arms spread as he fell nestled into the pile of electronics.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon said, starting forward to help him up. But! Gravity is cruel, Honey is clumsy, and history repeated itself as she came tumbling down after him.

Her glasses tinked off somewhere in the debris, her hair a draping mess as she sat up, tried to pull the strands back.

 "Oh my! Hiro, are you-" she managed before she opened her eyes, saw him.

Saw him beneath her.

His hair was even more of a mess, a mop on his head and across his eyes as he looked, wide-eyed, up at his teammate. She was sitting on him, and boy, was his face red. His mouth was agape, his teeth dancing as he struggled to find words.

"Uh, I, um, well you uh, kinda-" he stammered.

Honey, however, fared no better, her tongue doing an acrobatic pirouette off the deep end as she shot into linguistic overdrive.

"Hiro! I didn't, um! This isn't! I hope-"

Struggling to unlink proved fruitless for the few moments they tried as they both stammered at each other.

"I-"

"You-"

"Just-"

"Hang on-"

Back and forth, Honey's hair falling bit by bit over her face to dangle over his as sshe turned her head to and fro, trying to get off him. His shirt riding up, his shoe coming off as he tried to slip out, as he tried to kick and turn and slide out from beneath her.

 There was another crash, the clinking of metal and the rustling of miscellaneous bits and pieces as they were shuffled around.

The pair froze, Hiro's shirt half off, Honey's hair a mess as she sat atop him still.

"It's not what it-!"

"It was an accident, she-!"

But to no avail. It looked terrible.

Until they both looked and heard at the same time the soft squeak of a certain patchwork carebot.

"I was alerted to your need for assistance from your cries for help," Baymax recited. "Hiro. Ms. Honey Lemon. Would you care for assistance?"

It was quiet for a minute, a long moment that seemed to stretch into infinity, as long as the twilight shadows from the light spilling through the blinds on the window.

Hiro looked at Honey, her green eyes practically sparkling in the light as he noticed for the first time how her strands of golden hair caught the light, played with it, seemed to glow from within at the beckoning of the dying day's light.

She was red as a beet- him, like a cherry.

And they laughed, laughed as she rolled off Hiro to lay next to him, Baymax watching as the two just laid next to each other and felt the tension of the moment escape.

It was a minute before Hiro could stop, the absurdity of it all catching up to him.

"I, ha, no, Baymax. We're fine."

"Are you sure? I was alerted to your need for assistance whe-"

"Baymax. Buddy. We're satisfied with our care. Go relax."

"As you wish, Hiro. Hiro. Ms. Honey Lemon."

Hiro looked at Honey next to him, his brown eyes deep to the enigmatic pools that were her green as Baymax deflated in his charging station.

"Well, I guess the tea isn't going to work out, huh?"

Honey snorted, her hand absently running over the pile to her side for her glasses. "No, Hiro, I don't think so. I'm sorry."

Hiro blushed as he tried to run his hand through his hair and was made conscious of the action through the fact that Honey was on his arm, warm against it as she lay there.

"I, uh. Well. We could always try that again? I mean, tea's something we can do-over, right?"

"I suppose so! Though, I'll be sure not so spill it so quickly next time, Hiro."

“Hey, it's fine! How about, uh."

He blushed harder, contemplating the wording of what he was about to ask her.

"Yes, Hiro?"

He struggled, biting his lip as he thought of the words.

"How about we, um. Go out for tea instead? So uh. Nothing gets spilled? Aha."

The nervousness in his voice dripped out over his pathetic attempt for a laugh, the nigh-empty room quiet.

"Sure! When are you free, Hiro?"

His free hand to his hair, his fingers absent-mindedly curling at a lock off to the side of his ear as he tried to reply.

"Uh. Well, I'm free tomorr-"

"Great," she said, her zeal inching back into her voice as she found her glasses and jammed them back onto her face. Hiro was slack-jawed, his eyes on her face. She had such a lovely smile. Why hadn't he ever noticed that before?

She sat up, thankfully and regretfully not on him this time.

"It' a date!"


End file.
